


Stay The Night

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Lotte is a Fangirl, Peeping, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: “Should we really be sneaking around the halls at night like this? I can’t imagine Professor Croix would want guests disturbing her at this late hour for a… party?”Akko, Diana, Sucy and Lotte (but mostly Akko) want to throw Professor Croix a 'welcome back' soiree, but she has other ideas.





	Stay The Night

Professor Croix may have been a big meanie in the past, but Akko sure was happy that she was coming back from her trip – hopefully with a cure to the Wagandea Curse for Professor Ursula!

“Should we really be sneaking around the halls at night like this? I can’t imagine Professor Croix would want guests disturbing her at this late hour for a… party?” Diana gave a snooty comment as she guided the girls to Professor Ursula’s room, which would no doubt be Professor Croix’s first stop when she got back to the academy.

“Not just any party Diana! A ‘Welcome Back!’ and ‘Congratulations on getting your powers back!’ party!” Akko cried.

“Sounds like the party of the century.” Sucy sniggered.

“Well, I’m sure that Professor Croix will at least appreciate a late-night snack after her tiring journey.” Lotte helpfully held up the tray of party treats. “Then we can go back to our beds.”

“Oh come on, there’s no way Professor Croix will want to sleep when she’s already been up this late!”

“Yeah, especially with Professor Ursula in the room…” Sucy’s smile stretched to show all her sharp teeth, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “They’ll have a lot of catching up to do.”

Akko paused, not getting why Lotte was hiding her red face behind the food. “What are you talking about Sucy?”

“Nothing!” Diana elbowed Sucy and glared at her. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Party pooper.” Sucy pouted.

They were just about to reach Ursula’s room, but a long-awaited visitor beat them to it. Akko squeaked ‘there she is!’ but they were stopped in their tracks by the realisation that Croix was going to pass her old friend’s door without so much as tapping it.

It was possible that Croix was tired after such a long journey, but Akko noticed that there was a defeated and sad look in her eyes as she walked down the halls without her usual swagger. Being the plucky go getter Akko was, she couldn’t fight the urge to meddle in Croix’s life and was about to ask what was wrong, before Professor Ursula slammed the door open.

“Croix!” she cried happily, dressed in white pyjamas that made her red hair stand out even more under the amber light of her living quarters. “You’re back!”

“Oh! Ursula!” Croix nearly jumped, before straightening her back and forcing a smile that didn’t quite reach her ears. “You’re awake! I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

“What should we do? This looks incredibly awkward…” Lotte whispered.

“Why? I don’t think-”

“Fall back.” Diana grabbed Akko by the scruff of her neck and gestured to the others to follow her behind a pillar. Sucy chuckled ‘this is gonna be fun!’ while Diana made sure Akko kept quiet. Akko angrily mumbled a rant behind her delicate and manicured hand, but the girls ignored her in favour of watching the reunion between their teachers.

“No need to apologise, Professor Miranda said you would be back around midnight so I stayed up to wait for you.”

Oh goodness. This was now getting **super** awkward. Akko stopped mumbling and looked to the other girls for answers, who all seemed so _tense_ for some reason.

“Ah… I wish she hadn’t done that.” Croix said, rubbing the back of her neck. She sighed and looked at the floor as she was about to deliver some bad news. “I’m only here to collect supplies and will be off again in an hour.”

The rays of happiness that had radiated from Ursula soon dimmed down to the equivalent a tiny candle that was ready to burn out at the lightest breath of wind.

“Why?” was all she could say.

“Poor Professor Ursula!” Lotte sobbed as she watched, grateful for the tissue to blow her nose on and the pats on the head Sucy provided. It was adorable until she also offered Lotte some popcorn to enjoy the drama with. “Sucy!”

Croix reluctantly lifted her head from the ground to look Ursula straight in the eye, her right-hand balling into a fist.

“Because I don’t have the right to come back here and be with you if I can’t find a cure.” She said. “I don’t deserve to be your friend after what I did to you.”

“Oh Professor Croix…” Lotte and Akko cooed, or Akko would have cooed if Diana’s hand still wasn’t on her mouth – but she still made sympathetic noises.

“So you don’t have to pretend to like me or be happy to see me, absence doesn’t always make the heart grow fonder after all.” Croix turned to walk away. “I’ll be going now, but rest assured I’ll find a cure for you eventually.”

Akko was slow on the uptake sometimes, but that didn’t mean she didn’t catch on eventually. The realisation dawned on Akko when the sunshine in Ursula’s aura returned with a vengeance, her favourite teacher shining the way she used to when she was Chariot, before Ursula prevented Croix’s escape and lovingly wrapped her arms around her.

Akko gasped and Diana smugly took away her hand from the other girl’s lips once she realised just what kind of moment Croix and Ursula were having, trusting her to be quiet for once in her life.

However, Akko wasn’t the only one having an epiphany that evening. Croix’s face blushed scarlet in the night and she never broke eye contact when Ursula stopped hugging her to stare deeply into her eyes.  

“I was disappointed about what you did, but I’m really happy you’re trying to make it up to me. And that you’ve come back.” Slowly enough to gauge Croix’s reaction but quick enough so the magic of the moment wouldn’t disappear, Ursula crept up close to her oldest friend and gave her the sweetest peck on the cheek Croix had ever experienced. “Stay for the night. I can wait a little longer for a cure.”

Croix returned the adoring gaze and brushed her palm against Ursula’s cheek.  

“All right…”

“Oh my gosh!” Akko gripped Diana’s hand, holding it tight in anticipation. “Are they gonna-”

“Oooh this is getting good!” Sucy salivated.

“We shouldn’t be looking-” Lotte cried.

“Too late-” Diana deadpanned, as Croix had already gone for the kill. When she brushed Ursula’s cheek with her thumb, slowly bridged the gap the way Ursula had to make sure she was willing and realised the other witch wasn’t going to push her away physically or emotionally any time soon – she gently brushed her lips against hers under the amber and green hues of Ursula’s bedroom light, which shone like fireflies as they kissed.

It would have been the most romantic moment of the lives had not their precious students been hanging around.  

“They did the thing!” Sucy cackled.

“OH MY GOSH I JUST WATCHED MY PROFESSOR MAKE OUT WITH MY OTHER PROFESSOR!” Akko screamed.

“I SHIP IT!” Lotte screamed before she swooned. It was good thing Diana was the composed and calm one of the group otherwise the other two may have let her fall, though that didn’t save the party treats which scattered all over the floor.

“Please accept my apologies Professor Ursula and Professor Croix. We decided to not alert you to our presence to preserve your dignity, though now I see that has had the opposite effect.” She said as she disposed of the treats with her wand, holding Lotte in her other arm.

“I’m so sorry Professor Ursula!” Akko said before she and Sucy rushed to help Diana take care of their friend. “If I had realised what was going on I’d have run the other way! I’m not good with romantic and mushy stuff.”

Croix and Ursula blinked at each in confusion, before coming to a silent agreement. The pair of teachers burst into laughter and wiped their tears of amusement.

“I think I will make an exception this time, if you go back to your beds right now.”

“Of course.” Sucy winked. “You two will want your alone time.”

“Do you not think we are in trouble enough as it is?” Diana scoffed.

“Hey, if we remind them of the good times to come they’ll be less likely to punish us!”

“Sucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy you’re embarrassing me!” Akko blushed, desperate to drag her friend’s limp body back to their dorm room so she could forget that her teachers would be enjoying the afterglow of their first kiss. Or what she assumed was their first kiss.

It was too embarrassing to think about!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission for Femslash February and my first Little Witch Academia fanfic. If you liked it please leave a review as I'd like to know if I did the characters justice. Thanks!


End file.
